Worgworld
Worgworld is the seventeenth episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Synopsis A new exhibit comes to the Amber Beach Museum: Worg, the robotic caveman. Arcanon sends a musician duo whose music can turn listeners into zombies. Plot The episode begins in the ship where Snide is stopped by Poisandra. She wants to know about the secret that Heckyl was supposed to reveal in exchange of her help. Snide whispers something into her ears which leaves her extremely happy. The alarms sound and Wrench alerts Snide that Heckyl has escaped. Snide at first vaporizes two Spikeballs for not being able to stop him but later lets him escape for he believes that Heckyl can never spoil Arcanon's new plan of stealing the Energems with the help of music. The scene shifts to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum where they are holding an exhibit of Worg, the robotic caveman. However, the only problem is that no one is really interested in Worg. He is quite a menace when he removes the wig of an old man when he poses in front of Worg with his granddaughter and also throws a spear toward a lady. The only fan of Worg is Koda. Kendall decides to retire him as he is of no use to them. She asks Koda to do that. Koda has a better idea. He employs Worg in the Dino Bite cafe. All seems well until Ivan says attack and Worg starts throwing tomatoes at the customers. Kendall gets hit in the process. She gets furious and orders Koda to retire him immediately. Shelby find Worg's cut out in a broken condition outside the museum. Riley and Tyler are also present there. Two cloaked figures, a black and a white, arrive and the White one is about to blow a trumpet. Riley covers his ears as he hates trumpet. The trumpet starts blowing and whoever listens to the music gets transformed into a zombie, including Tyler and Shelby. They turn to attack Riley who removes his hands from his ears, converting him into a zombie too. Koda is attacked in the cafe. He is able to get out of the kitchen somehow and meets Chase. Both of them are unaffected as they are wearing headphones. Chase removes his headphones and turns into a Zombie. Koda rushes out of the museum. He is greeted by Tyler, Shelby and Riley who are about to attack him. Behind him arrive Chase and Ivan. He takes Ivan's hands and puts them to his ears, he also puts back Chase's headphone breaking the spell. They do the same to everyone else. Koda and Chase attack the monsters and take his trumpet away. They morph and fight the duo. They are able to get back the trumpet and they escape. Back at base, the musician duo apologizes to Arcanon and begs for a second chance. They say that they learnt that the Rangers would never attack the zombies. Snide asks Arcanon to do that. Arcanon is angry due to Heckyl's escape, so he banishes Snide. He then orders the duo to broadcast their music throughout the city. Kendall analyses the sound and detects the frequency of sound responsible for turning humans into zombies. Koda was wearing a special headphone used to communicate with Worg, hence the music was being blocked and he was also able to communicate. They design such special headphones which would block that frequency. Koda finally packs up Worg. He is extremely sad to retire him. Worg reminds Koda of his earlier friends. He loves spending time with Worg, narrating to him the stories of his life. The Rangers just finish making four headphones when they sense alien bio-signs. It seems they are broadcasting their music and the whole town is brimming with zombies. The core team leaves to stop the monsters as only five headphones are available. They dodge all the zombies and finally arrive at the location from where the monsters are broadcasting. But they cannot get past through a huge army of zombies. They are left in a dilemma as neither can they get past them, nor can they fight them sice they are innocent. Koda gets an idea. He calls Worg through the wireless communicator that he was wearing. Worg comes in and diverts the attention of the zombies while the heroes get closer to the source. However, they are stopped in their tracks by Vivix. Chase, Koda and Riley take the Vivix while Shelby and Tyler go after the source of the music. All other Rangers arrive and they try to destroy the duo using Dino Spike but they fail. Ivan and Zenowing arrive. Zenowing destroys the gramophone while Ivan destroys the vinyl. The music ends and everyone reverts to normal. Arcanon arrives and says that it was a trap to bring the Rangers to him. He uses the power of the Dark Energem and transforms into a more hideous looking, horned, green-faced monster. In his new form, Arcanon is far too tough for the Rangers to handle and is not defeated even with the Victory Final Strike, Ptera Lightning and Silver Prism Slash altogether. He summons the Magna Beam, which makes him grow. The Rangers form the Dino Charge Ultrazord, but all attacks fail. Finally, they put all their effort in the Ultra Plasma Final Blast and manage to barely defeat him. Arcanon falls somewhere in the forest. He looks out for the Dark Energem and finds it lying nearby. As he is about to grab the box, somebody puts his foot on it. It is revealed to be none other than Sledge, who has been alive all the time, which astonishes Arcanon. Sledge tells him that he has grown tired of assembling outlaws for him and will no longer listen to him, which further astounds him. He takes the Dark Energem for himself and installs it into his arm cannon. Arcanon reminds him that he is alone while they are four: Lord Arcanon, Singe and the musician duo. From behind Sledge, Fury, Poisandra, Wrench, Curio and, surprisingly, Snide, appear, and Sledge says that he has already gathered his team. Arcanon is furious at Snide's betrayal but Snide simply says that he always had two faces. They blast Arcanon and the rest of his team, who disappear. Heckyl watches all of this while hiding behind a tree and runs away, the only living witness of the event. The episode ends with everyone accepting Worg, and he becomes extremely popular, as now he is the fitness expert, and gives aerobic classes, along with Koda. His students include all the male rangers wearing caveman-like clothing. Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Alistair Browning - Zenowing (voice) * Ryan Carter - Heckyl * Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) * Estevez Gillespie - Wrench (voice) * Mark Mitchinson - Singe (voice) * ??? as Lord Arcanon (voice) * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice & Snide (voice) * Adam Gardiner - Sledge (voice) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This marks the return of Sledge. See Also Reference